Married Life
by kateengland2002
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy wakes up in Harry Potter’s bed?


I slowly wander down the street towards the small muggle pub in the centre of Bristol which I moved to after the war last month.

I slowly wander into the small pub which only had a bar a pool table and tables. My eyes instantly lock onto the handsome blonde sat in the corner wearing the sexiest outfit I have ever seen on a person.

They wore thigh high black suede boots with a large dagger heel. The boots finished just above their black mini pencil skirt which they tucked a white off the shoulder top into. He wore a black lace choker with light makeup but a bright red lipstick. I turn away from them and grab a pint of beer while using a confundus charm on the bartender.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No you can sit." The blonde says looking up from their phone. "Harry?!"

"Hey Draco." I reply smirking at the blonde as he looks at me in slight horror seeing him in a MUGGLE bar, wearing feminine MUGGLE clothes while drinking a glass of white wine. "How'd you get that?" I ask pointing at the wine.

"Ever heard of being charming Potter?"

"So you flirted?"

"Basically." He giggles looking at me through his long lashes as he flirts. "So what brings you here? Tired of your adoring crowd?"

"Found out that Weaslette has been telling everyone that we were engaged. Then discovered that Mrs Weasley only accepted me into her home as she believed that I would marry her daughter and we would live happily ever after while they robbed me blind." I rant chugging down my beer and then looking at Draco. "What about you? Never thought I'd see you here."

"Well during third year I found out what a mobile phone is and I've been an Instagram makeup model and YouTube vlogger ever since."

"Wow more immersed into muggle culture than me I see."

"Well it was my escape. To spend the entire summer before fourth year figuring out how to blend technology and magic finally succeeding with my own IPhone and portable WIFI as well as a portable charger that I would sneak away each Hogsmead weekend to recharge in the local muggle town." He says smiling at me over his glass as he finishes it.

I smile at him and quickly grab his glass and mine and head over to the bar and buy another two for each of us. I subtly glance over at him to see him reapplying his lipstick while pulling out his phone to take a selfie. I pick up the two glasses and take them back to the table. As I place the glasses down he turns off his phone and smiles at me.

"So what are you going to do next Harry?"

"What do you mean Draco?" I ask taking a sip as he does the same.

"I mean, war's over. So what's the next step for you? I mean are you going to pursue a career in politics or..."

"You know you are the first person to ask me that in a long time. Everyone just assumes that I want to be an auror. But I want to handle my estates. I have a lot of them and I think that it would be best for me if I handle them as I have the Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw lordships and those include other bloodlines that I don't know of yet and that includes handling the Lupin-Tonks vaults for my Godson Teddy. So I want to do some stuff in business. Anyway Merlin I was yammering on there so what about you? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a stay at home parent. I mean I'm a part veela so I can conceive children so I want to be able to find someone and have children and not leave them to house elves or nannies to look after." He says leaning towards me with our now empty glasses by our sides.

"How many children do you want?" I ask leaning onto the table.

"At least three. Or maybe four. You?"

"Same. I want enough to have an entire quidditch team." I say laughing as Draco laughs as well.

"But you wouldn't be the one pushing them out of your body." He exclaims laughing with me.

"I'll get another round for us."

"Ok."

I slowly blink my eyes open as I look around the room I am in. Noticing that the room isn't the correct colours to be my home in Bristol and it looks more dark and dreary I assume that it is number twelve meaning that me and whomever is on my chest right now must have either apparated or called Kreacher. I'm hoping for the latter to be safe that we didn't splinch ourselves.

But I feel too shit to try and figure it out. So I move them carefully off of body and onto a pillow that was behind them so that I can run to the bathroom to have a shower and try to remember what happened last night.

I slowly step into the shower after locking the bathroom door and grabbing the robe from the chair next to the door. I stand under the water and see flashes of memories as I wash my hair and body. As soon as I'm done I walk out of the bathroom securing the bathrobe around my waist as I enter the bedroom to see the blonde sat up with their head between their knees.

"You ok Draco?"

"Trying to clear the hangover. You?" He asks looking over at me with tired eyes.

"Can't remember anything except the start of the evening."

"I know we called your house elf to help us but nothing else."

"Perfect. Kreacher."

"Yes masters?" He asks popping into the bedroom causing Draco to wince and hold his head again.

"What happened last night?"

"Master called me to take Masters to the Blacksmith at Gretna Green to wed before you make more wizards." He says as Draco groans and throws himself backwards onto the bed. "After you came back here and started to make lots of little wizards and witches."

"How do you know?"

"You're loud." Kreacher says as he hands us each a potion to help with the hangovers.

"Thank you Kreacher." I say as he nods and pops back out.

"Well on the plus side at least I'm not in heat."

"What?"

"I'm not in heat." He says again more clearly but I'm still confused at what he means. "I can't get pregnant this week."

"Oooh." I say nodding my head but I am still confused as to what he means.

"As a submissive Veela I go into heat once a month for one week. That is when I can get pregnant although I can't control myself that well during that week and so I will try to fuck you at least five times a day."

"Cool." I say nodding at him. "But wouldn't we just get a divorce?"

"You can't."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah the blacksmith bonds people. That means that my magic, soul and body are joined to yours. I don't see why you're pissed I'm the one who has lost all rights to do what I want and now I'm your property."

"But I don't want to own you." I say looking at him sadly because is this all he thinks of me? That I would 'Use him' or 'Own him?'

"No I know. I mean Merlin you're such a great guy it's just..."

"I know this must be scary for you as a veela and so I'm really sorry about this."

"Can we agree to be friends or just to try to be civilised."

"Deal." I say sticking out my hand for him to shake. Draco just laughs and shakes my outstretched hand making us both laugh as I walk back over to my side of the bed as we sit and talk for a couple of hours until he had to go and clear out his apartment.

"Thanks for not being that terrible about this whole marriage thing." Draco says as I walk him out to the front door after he ordered an Uber.

"I could say the same to you." I say pulling him into a hug and smiling into his hair. "What time would you be back?"

"In about an hour or two. I will probably floo most of it and then take other things that I don't want any more I'll take to a charity shop." Draco said pulling away and then checking his IPhone. "My Uber is going to be here in a minute." Draco says tugging on the waistband of my jeans that he put on instead of wearing his skirt and is wearing a pair of my boots instead of his heels which were now hanging up in my wardrobe.

"Hey." Draco says stepping out of the floo.

"Hi." I said walking over to him and placing down the box I was holding and giving him a quick hug.

"What was that for?" He asks after pulling away from the hug.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like if we have to be married for the rest of our lives then we might as well start being okay with touching each other." I say before I turn and pick up the box I was carrying up to mine- Our- room. "Also we had sex and it seems pretty silly to be scared to hug."

"Oh believe me that was the one thing I really remember about last night." Draco says following me up and laughing. "So how many rooms are there?"

"Not sure probably about 10." (NO IDEA THE ACTUAL NUMBER) "I figured you could use one of the rooms as your own for your videos."

"You know I'm going to California in a few weeks. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah that would be nice." I reply placing the box down on the floor of the large room on the second floor. "Ok let's unpack everything." I say opening one of the boxes causing Draco to laugh as I open the box to reveal lots of different panties/ lingerie.

"Do you have a spare drawer?"

"Yeah. Probably any of the drawers over there I only really use one of the drawers."

"Okay." Draco said opening the top drawer to find all of my underwear and socks so he closes it and puts his stuff in the next drawer down.

I quickly open the next box to reveal skirts of all designs so I open up my wardrobe and hang them up in the space available before turning to see Draco opening up a box of jeans and leggings.

"You have a lot of clothes." I say as we continue to open up the boxes and hang up the clothes we remove.

"Yeah well I make enough to buy what I want. Also I get sent clothes and make up products from different companies as courtesy packages." He said smiling at me as he takes the clothes from my hand as he hangs them up and I grab another box.

We continue this until we get to the last few boxes which contained his camera and equipment as well as another that had his make up in it. So we carried it up to the only really nice room and quickly transfigured some furniture and helped him set everything up including the Wi-Fi and other electronics. By the time we had finally finished it was almost midnight but Draco for some reason pulled out his phone and recorded a video of the room while I was fixing up his computer.

"So this is my new studio. There's not really a lot to show because we haven't really decorated yet but that will happen at some point. This is my wall of make up with all of the shelves and boxes organised really well but that's just because Harry did it for me." He said walking around with the camera laughing as he shows the camera all of the different boxes and shelves. "And this sexy beast," he says leaning up behind me and kissing my neck causing me to laugh and kiss his neck. "Is actually my new boyfriend Mr Harry Potter." He laughs and kisses my neck before signing off and placing his phone on the desk and then hugging me from behind.

"I'm going to be so stop it." He giggles kissing my head as I push the chair out and follow him back downstairs to our bedroom.

That night was pretty ok. We switched off the light and went to sleep. And that was actually really good.


End file.
